A Past to Forget
by LaurenHardy13
Summary: When an old enemy kidnaps Dick Grayson from his home, it's up to Bruce Wayne/Batman to get him back. Will Dick survive or be another victim like his parents. (sorry if summary's bad)
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is my first attempted at fan fiction so give me some slack. Also forgive any error mistakes. I am not in English II right now. Anyway this story is based on the 60s Batman starring Adam West and Burt Ward. I do not own Batman; otherwise I would have a younger Dick Grayson somewhere. Also _the narrator's lines will be in italics._

Thanks and enjoy.

Chapter 1

(Narrator)-_A peaceful night in Gotham City. But in the Gotham City Orphanage records, things aren't as peaceful.  
_A man walks through the hall of the GCO's office and opens the records. "Let me see, Gregory, Gram, Gray, Ha Grayson." Picking up the file, the man closed the cabinet and left. "I'm coming for you Richard, and no one is going to stop me."

Bat-transition

"And you're sure no other file was taken? The commissioner asked. That is odd, I'll get right on it… no don't call Bruce Wayne just yet. We don't want him to worry…Your welcome, goodbye."

"Begora. Who would want to steel Richard Grayson's file?" Chief O'Hara asked.

"That's what has me baffled Chief. The only person that I can think of that would want…Tony Zucco!"

"That's right Commissioner. If Richard was killed then Zucco's would be labeled innocent! Saints be parsed." The chief said.

Bat-transition

Meanwhile in Stately Wayne Manor home to Bruce Wayne and his youthful ward Dick Grayson,

"Gosh Bruce, this homework assignment is really bringing back memories. A one page report on my family; But everything I can think of that I can put in here is negative." Dick Grayson said.

"Positive Dick, I can personally think of one event that made you very happy." Bruce said.

"Why when I became your ward"

"Precisely, you were a wonderful addition to the family and I think Alfred agrees with me on that." Bruce said

"Of course I do sir. He certainly brightened up the manor and you as well master Bruce." Alfred said

"Gosh yes, I'm sure I can find a memory that takes up the entire page. Alfred, can you think of anything I can use?" Dick asked

"I would need a refresher first sir, but will let you know if I can think of one."

"Yes, well I have to run to the Wayne Foundation for a meeting." Bruce said.

"Ok;" Dick said.

"I suggest you ask your aunt Master Dick, I'm sure she'll know something." Alfred said.

"Great idea Alfred." Dick said.

_Little does Dick Grayson know that a familiar face is sneaking on the grounds of Stately Wayne Manor_. Zucco comes and notices the door that leads to the Wayne living room. Taking note that no one is inside, Zucco goes in the door and is standing in the middle of the living room.

"Holy worst nightmare!" Dick shouts as he came back into the living room.

"Hello Richard. Long time no see a. I wonder if you even remember me." Zucco teased.

"I would never forget you and what you did Zucco."

"Well you do remember now you are…"

"Dick? I just thought of a memory for your-AHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Dick's Aunt Harriet.

"Hello ma'm. I hope you don't mine me stopping by." Zucco said.

"You're Tony Zucco. You killed my brother and his wife!" Aunt Harriet said.

"Yes, now I hope you don't mine but I'm taking Richard with me for a little family reunion."

"No! You're not taking him anywhere! ALFRED! HELP!"

"You called madam? Alfred saw who was in the room. My word!"

"I've had enough of your current family Richard. Say goodbye to them." Zucco said and then threw something on the ground that made a red smoke come out of it.

"Aunt (cough) Harriet run!" Dick screamed and fell to the floor unconscious.

"Dick!" Aunt Harriet screamed and she too fell unconscious as did Alfred. Then Zucco picked up Dick and left the Manor.

So how did I do? Don't worry I'll update as soon as I can as long as I'm getting reviews, otherwise I'll just start a new story.

Thanks

LaurenHardy13


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back. I wanted to wait until I got a little more reviews but I guess I can update again. I want to thank "_haycle"_ for being the first person to post a comment. This is for you and I don't own anything.

Chapter 2

Bruce Wayne walked into the manor expecting a greeting from Alfred or Aunt Harriet but none was there. "Alfred?" he called. "Aunt Harriet?" No answer. Not even from Dick. That's when his Bat-senses were going off. Heading into the living room he saw Alfred and Aunt Harriet unconscious. "Great Heavens!" Bruce then got his Bat antidote pill from his pocket that he always has for emergencies and gave them to Alfred and Aunt Harriet.

"Oh my head" Aunt Harriet said.

"Goodness Aunt Harriet are you alright?" Bruce asked.

"NO! BRUCE WE HAVE TO HELP HIM! HE'S IN TROUBLE!"

"Whoa step back Aunt Harriet. Help who? What happened?" Bruce asked

"Dick! That mad man Tony Zucco came and took Dick away! We have to help him!"

"And we will. Can you call Commissioner for me please?" Aunt Harriet nodded and left for the phone. Then Bruce wolk up Alfred.

"Sir! Where's Master Dick?" Alfred asked

"Tony Zucco came and kidnapped him, and in order to do so he made you all unconscious so you couldn't fight back.

"I'm terribly sorry sir. I was just as surprised as Master Dick was when we saw him.

"It's not your fault Alfred but Aunt Harriet just called the police and I expect a Bat-phone call any second. Do you think you can get Aunt Harriet calmed down? Also tell her that I won't stop until Dick is back home safe."

"Of course sir. And might I wish Batman and Bruce Wayne luck." Bruce then walked into his study where the Bat-phone just started beeping.

"Yes Commissioner, you're calling about the kidnapping of Richard Grayson"

"Amazing Batman but how did you know that?"

Bruce Wayne is a personal friend of mine. I've assured him not to worry and I will bring Richard back safely. I'll be right there.

Bruce Wayne then placed his hand on the Shakespeare's head and said "John, Mary I swear to you on my life as a crime fighter that Dick will not become another victim of Zucco. He will come home." To the Bat-poles Di-", then remembering that Dick was the reason for Batman. Then Bruce pushed the button and slid down the bat-poles.

Bat-transition

_Meanwhile in the old abandoned circus grounds, the very same grounds where Dick Grayson's parents were killed. _

"Ah, Richard, do you like our hideout? Does it remind you of where we first met?" Zucco asked while two of his henchmen were holding on to Dick's arms tightly.

Dick looked around sadly "This is where I lost my…" Dick could say no more.

"Where you became an orphan yes. But I'll be happy to tell you that you will be performing again for me."

I'll never perform for you!

Oh but you will Richard, and you will be killed exactly like you were suppose to, take him away!" Zucco's henchmen took a wide eyed Dick Grayson away.

"Hey Boss, why won't you let us in on the plan?"

Yeah, I really am getting excited."

Patients Safety, You will find out soon enough of what we are going to do with our special guest. But I wouldn't want his current guardian to miss the fun.

Bat-transition

_Meanwhile in the secret bat-cave._

"Any luck finding him sir?"

"Not yet Alfred, but I am getting worried. I'm waiting to see if Dick has his tracking device on."

"I hope you find him soon sir, poor Miss Cooper is in shock with worry. I've already taken the liberty of making her a spot of tea sir."

"Very good Alfred now all we have to do is… (Beep Beep) Dick's homing device! Batman said excitedly. Batman looked at the coordinates that the Bat-computer. This is really strange. Why would Zucco take dick to the corner of 6th street?"  
"If my memory is correct sir, 6th street was the location where Master Dick preformed here in Gotham"

"And there was a circus grounds left in memory of Dick's parents on 6th street. You've done it again Alfred, there's no time to lose. To the Bat-mobile"

Bat-transition

Batman pulled into 6th street where the old circus grounds were and went into the tent. "Dick? Are you here?" Batman whispered.

"Batman it's a trap!" Dick shouted tied to a podium.

Get him boys! Zucco screamed

Bat-fight music

Batman fought as best as he could with only one thing in mind: Getting Dick back home. Suddenly one of Zucco's henchmen threw a big barrel and Batman who was stunned and the henchmen were able to grab his arms.

Hold it boys. Just let him go. Zucco said

Let him go?

But Boss, he'll go and tell that millionaire where the brat is.

"Precisely what I want him to do. I want you Batman to go tell Millionaire Bruce Wayne that if he wants to see his ward again he will come straight here. No cops or else he dies. Understood?"

Batman took a deep breath and said "I understand"

Don't do it Batman. Tell Bruce I'll be fine! Dick pleaded

I'm sorry dick but I have no choice. Batman said and left the tent.

Bat-transition

Are you sure about this sir? Alfred asked.

"I have no choice Alfred, if I don't then he will kill dick and I refuse to let anyone else in my family get killed by a criminal."

Very good sir, Alfred said.

Bat-transition

"He should be here any…ah Mr. Wayne welcome to the show. Zucco said.

"Where is Dick?"

"Oh you will see Richard soon enough. Restrain him!" Zucco's men grabbed Bruce's arms and held him tight.

Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to T. Zucco's International traveling circus. Now performing for one night only, the last of the Flying Graysons!" Zucco announced. A spotlight fell on Dick on a 40ft platform with his hands bounded. Bruce tried to break free but was unsuccessful.

Now he will perform his trick without the safety of a net or trapeze bar to catch him." Zucco pressed a button and Dick's platform started rising. Bruce once again tried as hard as he could to escape but failed again.

Holy Daja'vo." Dick said

Can this really be happening?

Dick Grayson, the last of the Flying Grayson about to fall to his death?

With Bruce Wayne, his own guardian to watch?

Will Dick survive?

Find out in A Past to Remember.

Same Bat-time.

Same Bat-channel.

Bat-credits

Man that chapter took forever. Anyway I want everyone who wants to read "A Past to Remember" to press that review button and leave some comments. I think I'm about to publish another story here soon.

Young Joe Hardy: Yeah, and guess what? Me, Frankie, and Daddy are going to vist Mr. Bruce Wayne, a good friend of daddies.''

Young Frank Hardy: Joey, hurry up. Daddy's leaving soon!

Unknown Character: Come to me Hardys. Fear will soon take you forever!

Any guess on who the unknown Character is?

Like I said REVIEW!


	3. Author's Note

Ok you crazed fans. A Past to Remember has been published! Just click on my profile LaurenHardy 13 and it should be there. I'll update as soon as I can.

Thanks and enjoy

LaurenHardy13


	4. I need reviews

For those of you who want me to finish A Past to Remember, I need more reviews. Only one person has reviewed and there are 4 reviews in A Past to Forget. If it's boring, tell me an idea to try and make it better. I don't want to update a story that no one is going to read. Well, I guess I'll see you later.

LaurenHardy13


End file.
